


Kakarott 2

by Vegeta_Is_My_Master



Series: Kakarott [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bad Haiku, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_Is_My_Master/pseuds/Vegeta_Is_My_Master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku's take on Kakarott</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakarott 2

I feel his eyes on me all the time  
I know it’s wrong, but without them there,  
I almost feel naked

He thinks that I don’t realize  
Just what I do to him  
I see it in his face  
His eyes  
And I feel it in his energy

But to let go, to be myself  
To be Kakarott  
Is something I am afraid of

I can’t go home  
Or rather, I lost my feeling of home  
Chi-Chi knows there is something wrong  
But she’s too stubborn to end this  
Too controlling to let me go

I can’t be with her anymore

When I returned to Earth after 7 years  
And she pulled me towards our bedroom  
Telling me she wanted to show me how much she missed me  
And loved me  
I almost laughed

She doesn’t realize that I knew what she was doing  
That I could see what she really thought  
I was forgotten, I was cursed  
I was torn apart, piece by piece  
But not by the one I loved

Vegeta

He mourned me, every night  
In the light of day, my name was like poison on his lips  
But  
At night, he dreamed of me and called out that same name  
Only then it was with love  
And sadness

I watch him pace around me when we spar  
His dark onyx eyes, so like mine  
Follow my movements  
They betray his heart, showing me  
Everything he wanted to hide

He wants Kakarott

There are times I yearn to be free  
When I wish that I could be the one that he wants  
But it scares me  
The few times that I have let him go  
I feel emotions inside of me that are foreign

But

I embrace them

I embrace the lust that I feel as I look upon my Prince  
We are the last of our kind and I feel a yearning to take him  
To make him mine forever

And I feel anger  
Anger of being stuck in a loveless marriage for almost all of my life

But it gave me my sons  
And for that alone  
I’m grateful

But as I look upon the woman that has held me here  
The same woman that made me give up my life to get away from her control  
When I am Kakarott  
I see her blood on my hands 

And Kakarott almost purrs in approval

I am in love  
With the one person I cannot give myself to  
He would let the monster free  
And all of them  
All of the ones that betrayed me

I would have their blood on my hands

 

I feel my heart break every time he is near me  
Because I know he feels the same  
I know he cares for me  
Or rather  
He cares for Kakarott.

To be continued...


End file.
